crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava
Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava is the third level of the Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and is also the third level of the game. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos and five Coloured Crystals hidden throughout the level. Shoutin' Lava Lava Lava is one of the few levels to have a secret Bonus Area. Walkthrough Don't forget the crates behind you at start. Half-way across the log, jump to the Arrow Platform, and step on the forward arrow to make it move to the RED CRYSTAL over the Lava. Ride the platform back and jump directly to the ground past the log, just to be safe. GOBBO #1 is inside the crate just in front of you. Now, before you hit the Red Button, check behind the boulder on the left. There are Sparkling Stars on the ground. Walk there to find a Bonus Area. Jump to the islands. Be careful crossing the Burrowing Worms' paths. You might want to go Beside the row of crystals and run across perpendicularly to the worm's path to pick them up. For the Flaming Dantinis, jump over to them just after they start flaming, and tail whack them once they go cold for a moment. Touch the Sparkling Stars at the end to teleport back to the normal part of this level, two hearts richer. Jump on the Red Button to reveal platforms over the Lava. Cross them and smash open the Well, falling in. Below, you get your first Box Shuffling Game. Watch the crate with the Gobbo very closely, and when they stop, smash it to collect GOBBO #2. You only get one chance to get it right. Go back up top and head through the door. The crate with the arrows can be pushed. Push it ahead slightly and climb on top of it to jump to the GREEN CRYSTAL on the left. Go back and move the Push Box forward some more. The Rats won't attack as long as you stay in the middle of the purple strip. Get the Gold Key and GOBBO #4 at the end of the path. With the Gold Key in hand, move the Push Box back now, and jump back to the first platforms, where you got the GREEN CRYSTAL. Stay on the platform and it will rise. Jump off on top, smash the crates, open the Locked Door, and enter. Jump up the series of crates to the top, and run around the well to get the BLUE CRYSTAL and GOBBO #4 as you just keep moving to avoid the Worm in the Well's attack. Destroy the crates one by one, starting with the highest, moving forward slightly after each smash to land on the next (if you miss one, just go back up to the highest remaining one from the ground and start Again). Take the Balloon in the main room back to the ground and go through the door at the end. Jump on the Red Button to lower a platform over the Lava to the left briefly. Jump on it and ride it back to the top. Grab the PURPLE CRYSTAL and the YELLOW CRYSTAL over the crates, and get the Silver Key from behind the Beany Gong without ringing it. Jump back to the ground to open the Cage, releasing GOBBO #5. Press the Red Button again, and go through the Crystal Door up top. Now for a Popping Game. Press the Red Button to start. Jump on the three arrow blocks ahead to capture the Sheep as they appear out of the three Wells ahead. The best way to do it is to face the Wells straight on, and jump left and right without rotating your position, so that you'll always be moving in a straight line with respect to the buttons. You can miss a few Sheep and still get GOBBO #6 as your prize, but your ultimate prize can change depending on exactly how many Sheep you capture. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is located within the Smash Box across the log at the beginning of the level. *The second Gobbo is located in the first Well of the level. Croc must play a Box Shuffling Game in which there are three Smash Boxes, two of which contain a Heart and one a Gobbo. The boxes are shuffled and Croc may only pick one box to open. The box containing the Gobbo is different every time, so the only tip to offer is to keep your eye on the box with the Gobbo inside! *The third Gobbo is located in the Locked Door in the second cave which can be unlocked using the Gold Key in the cave on the second platform. It is found by climbing the Smash Boxes and is on the right of the Worm in a Well. *The fourth Gobbo is found in the second cave at the end on top of a platform, requiring the Push Box to be moved to the end of the cave. *The fifth Gobbo is located inside a locked Cage in the final area before the Crystal Door, in which the Silver Key is behind the Beany Gong. * The sixth and final Gobbo is obtained behind the Crystal Door in a Crystal Door Challenge which involves the Popping Game. Croc must step on the Red Button to activate the game in which he must jump on the part of the switch matching the Well where a Sheep pops out. Croc must 'pop' enough Sheep successfully in the game to obtain the Gobbo. If he does not succeed, he will earn either two Hearts, one Heart, or nothing at all depending on how many Sheep were popped. The order is as follows: C, L, R, C, L, C, L, R, C, R, C, R, L, R, L, C, L, R, C, R, L, R, C, R, L, C, R, C, L, R, C, L The following table suggests the prize depending on the number of Sheep popped: 'Tips' *Try not to jump too high when jumping from button to button. This will waste time and will probably mean missing more Sheep. *If you are quick enough, you can use the sidestep L1 and R1 buttons, which may reduce time wasted moving from button to button. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal at the beginning of the level, by using the Arrow Platform. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is located in the second cave on the first platform on the left. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is located in the Locked Door in the second cave which can be unlocked using the Gold Key in the cave on the second platform. It is found by climbing the Smash Boxes and is on the left of the Worm in a Well. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the area before the Crystal Door on top of the Smash Box on the left. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is in the area before the Crystal Door on top of the Smash Box on the right. Bonus Area At the start of the level, there are two rocks either side of the route forward. Behind the left one, there are Sparkling Stars which will take you to the Bonus Area. In the Bonus Area, there are islands containing twoLifeHearts guarded by Burrowing Worms and Flaming Dantinis. Time yourself into getting the Hearts without losing too many crystals. Avoid the Flaming Dantinis when they are ablaze: they are invulnerable to your attacks. Hazards None. Items * 65x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 1x Gold Key * 1x Silver Key * 5x Hearts (2 from the Bonus Area, 1 from the Box Shuffling Game and 2 from the Popping Game) Soundtrack The following tracks are played during the level: *Track 6 "Forest Island 4" *Track 51 "Crystal Door Challenge - Cave" *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 9 "Cave 2" *Track 7 "Forest Island 5" *Track 10 "Crystal Door Challenge" Video Gallery Trivia * This is the first level chronologically in the game which has a Gold Key which Croc uses to open Locked Doors. * The name of this level is a spoof of a song called 'Born Slippy' in which the lyrics were 'Shouting Lager Lager Lager'. * This level is one of three levels in the game to contain the Popping Game, as well as Licence To Chill and Dungeon of Defright. This is also the only instance of the Popping Game which is played as a Crystal Door Challenge. * This level is one of the two levels in the game to contain the Box Shuffling Game, as well as Dungeon of Defright. * The original name for this level is Feet First. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Levels with the Popping Game Category:Levels with the Box Shuffling Game Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Mini-Games Category:Forest Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Cave Levels